(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover for a pool, hot tub or the like and, in particular, to a flexible cover which provides a heat insulating barrier and slopes downwardly and outwardly from a center portion to keep rain, dirt and the like from collecting on its top.
(b) Background Art
With the increased use of home pools and particularly the increase in home hot tubs, an accompanying problem of covering the pool or hot tub has presented itself. Covering a pool or hot tub when it is not in use has presented a problem in that conventional covers generally take one of two forms which have proven unsatisfactory for various reasons. First, a cover in the form of a plastic sheet or canvas which is dropped over the top of the pool has been used. The middle part of the canvas thus extends downwardly from the edge of the pool and across the waters surface. While this prevents evaporation, it does not provide a good thermal barrier as in the case of the present invention. Further, dirt, leaves, etc. will become deposited on the top of the cover and can easily fall into the pool or hot tub when the cover is removed. Another cover is in the form of a floating styrofoam member which is a heavy, bulky device and does not provide a tight seal.
A search of the U.S. patent literature has disclosed a number of prior art patents, these being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,994 to Brown discloses a pool cover and an elevating apparatus for the pool cover whereby air and water bubble up into a container that becomes inflated and the container serves to elevate the pool cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,721 to Pusey shows a pool cover which has a sheet with a raised inflatable tubular section around its periphery so that the cover is free floating and unattached to the pool sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,110 to Gisondi discloses a pool cover in which the pool cover itself is an inflatable bag having substantially the same shape as the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,977 to Koehler discloses a swimming pool cover which uses a floatable member that is secured underneath a sheet to prevent unwanted material from accumulating at the top of the cover. In Koehler, the inflatable member is a permanent part of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No, 3,355,745 to Jannuzzi discloses a pool cover with an inflated ball fitting loosely beneath the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,717 to Domitrovic teaches a cover for a silo which has an inflatable ring covered by a sheet, the ring being filled with water to expand to fit snugly to the silo wall and weighting the ring to follow the level of the silo contents.